Asterix and the Normans
Asterix and the Normans is the ninth in the comic Asterix comics series by Rene Goscinny and Albert Uderzo . Contents [ edit ] Heroix receives news of his brother from Lutetia . He sends his son Justforkix, Heroix 'cousin to the Gaulish village in the hope that Heroix him a man can make. Justforkix arrives in a sports car-like chariot and behaves like a carefree teenager. Quickly makes his behavior conflicts with the villagers. That evening, a dance given for his arrival, which Justforkix shows how young people dancing in the city. Soon try to bluff their music until Fulliautomatix Cacofonix unconscious stores. Together he and Cacofonix Unlike the villagers, however, Justforkix impressed Cacofonix 'song. Then arrives unexpectedly a Viking ship . The Normans on board came to Gaul because they want to learn what fear is. Themselves, they are fearless and not afraid, why fear has no meaning for them. The main reason they want to know fear is because they have heard of the saying that fear gives wings; something they literally interpret that they believe to be able to fly as soon as they know what fear is. Unfortunately for them, the Gauls fear nothing, except that the sky will fall. Their head Only Justforkix is really afraid of the Normans. See the Normans Justforkix as a perfect example of fear and anxiety can catch him so he know. Normans Asterix and Obelix come to his aid. In the fight that caused the Vikings show no sign of fear of the two Gauls, although they are being crushed. When the Normans the purpose of their visit explaining sends Asterix Obelix to the village Cacofonix pick. Cacofonix however, appears to have left it there because apparently appreciates his music. To Lutetia Obelix goes after him and convinces him to his first fan to succor. Meanwhile, the Vikings are impatient and want to throw Justforkix a cliff. Asterix comes to his aid, but the potion has been developed. Nevertheless, he fights through, and this gives Justforkix finally found the courage to also fight. Dive just in time and Obelix Cacofonix on. Cacofonix chanted immediately and his singing is indeed bad enough to make. Normans bang Now they are afraid of the Normans themselves jumping off the cliff, but soon discovered that fear is not literally gives wings. Yet they have learned something from their new experience: the true meaning of courage.They swim back to their ship and leave. Justforkix has also learned what courage is, much to the pride of his uncle. The story ends as usual with a large banquet. But unlike previous times Cacofonix is now the guest of honor, and is tied in place Hoefnix. Notes [ edit ] *Justforkix was also the star in a number of games Asterix books from the 80s. *This album is the first time the running gag that introduced Idefix starts to cry or faint when a tree is cut down or uprooted. *This is the second album since Asterix the Gaul which Cacofonix (Assurancetourix) is tied at the banquet at the end. *This album served as the basis for the animated film Asterix and the Vikings in 2006. Category:1966 books